


I Fucking Care

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [59]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Summary: I’m not really satisfied with this ending, but I couldn’t think of a way for it to continue. Sorry, guys. I know that one of the worst things as a reader is having a sub-par ending.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader, Prompto/Reader
Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237
Kudos: 4





	I Fucking Care

You hadn’t left Hammerhead in years, content to keep in the company of the hunters and Cindy that now lived there. But more than that, you stayed because of one man: Prompto Argentum.

You had known the blond gunner since he and the prince had walked into your family’s diner back when the sun still rose with each new day. You had quickly grown attached to the blond, and when the sun stopped rising, you stuck to his side. But you weren’t a fighter. You couldn’t repair machines. You were …  _ normal _ .

***

“Prompto!” you yelled, (e/c) eyes narrowed in a glare as the blond entered Hammerhead, bloody and bruised. Your first instinct was to punch him, for scaring you, but you didn’t. You knew it would only add to his injuries. Instead, you settled for glaring at him.

“Sorry, (Y/n),” he smiled, making you frown. Ever since he had gotten back from Niflheim, he had changed. His smile wasn’t as vibrant anymore, he didn’t joke as often. You knew something had to have happened in the Imperial capital, but you doubted he would tell you if you asked. So you didn’t.

Realizing you hadn’t said anything for a few minutes, you sighed, grasping his wrist and dragging him across the outpost and towards the caravan. You pushed him into one of the old plastic chairs that sat in front of the trailer before grabbing the box of curatives you had been saving up.

“I hate seeing you like this, Prompto,” you muttered, handing him a potion. You watched as he used it, the cuts and bruises on his face and arms healing almost instantly. Your frown deepened as you watched, and a sinking feeling took root in your stomach. Once Prompto had finished using the curative, his curious blue-violet eyes met yours, the small smile on his features turning into a frown when he caught your expression.

You rose from your seat as soon as Prompto seemed he was about to say something, not really in the mood to hear what he had to say.

“Just, stop being so reckless, alright?” You said in parting, eyes unable to meet his before you walked away.

***

Your body tossed while you slept, waking your roommate. You and Cindy had been roommates for the past three years, seeing as she was the only girl you knew from before the sun disappeared.

“(Y/n), wake up, sweetheart,” Cindy’s voice broke through your frenzied dream, and you shot up straight panting. You curled into yourself slightly, barely audible whimpers falling from your lips.

“Are you okay, sweetheart?” Cindy asked, taking your hand in hers. You gave her a slow nod,, but when her grip on you tightened, you knew she didn’t buy it. “Tell me, (Y/n).”

“I don’t get it, Cindy,” you mumbled, welcoming the hug Cindy gave you. “I just don’t get it. Why does he always do this? He’s always coming back half-dead! Why does he do it?!”

“Who, (Y/n)?”

“Prompto!” you hollered. Your admission caused the mechanic to pause, a slight frown on her face.

“Do you care for Prompto?”

“Of course I fucking care, Cindy! He’s my friend! Why wouldn’t I care?!”

“That’s not what I meant. What I meant was, do you love him?”

***

_ Do you love him? _

“I don’t know,” you whispered, choking back a sob as you sat in Takka’s old diner. A weird noise managed to creep from your throat, filling the silence of the diner and making your face go red. You were thankful no one was in there to hear.

“(Y/n), are you okay?”

You jumped at the sound of Prompto’s voice, head whipping around to stare at him as he approached you.

“Ye-yeah, I’m okay.” You mentally smacked yourself for tripping over your words in front of him. You hurriedly stood, making your way to the exit when Prompto grabbed your wrist.

“Are you sure you’re okay? I thought I heard--”

“I said I’m fine, Prompto, so just drop it,” you hissed, wrenching your wrist from his grasp. The sight of his crestfallen face was enough to make you frown, yet you continued on your way to the exit, daring to not look back.

***

You had lost him, all because of a few harsh words spoken in a panic. The night you had stormed off was the last time you would see the blond for a while. When you realized he was gone, you wanted nothing more than to find him and apologize, but you couldn’t. You couldn’t fight, could barely keep up with even the slowest of the hunters at Hammerhead.

Around the end of the first month without Prompto being at Hammerhead, you realized what Cindy had said was true. You loved Prompto, and now that he was gone, you felt empty. Like someone had ripped out your heart. You rarely ate anymore, too busy being destroyed by guilt. The only reason you were still alive was because of Cindy. She forced you to eat any little bit she could get you to eat, but it wasn’t enough to keep your strength up.

Before long, you were bedridden, forced to sit and watch as the world continued without you. You never got any visitors except for Cindy; she was like a sister to you, after all. So whe, one day, you woke to three people standing next to your bed, you were surprised.

“Fuck, kid,” Gladio grimaced. “When Cindy said you had taken a turn for the worst, I didn’t expect  _ this _ .”

You couldn’t find it in yourself to joke with him, feeling your energy already draining quickly. You went to sit up and were helped by Cindy. Your seemingly lifeless eyes then drifted over to where Ignis stood, his arms crossed.

“Why are you two here?” you asked hoarsely.

“Cindy called us,” Ignis responded as he stalked towards the bed. “What happened, (Y/n)?”

“It’s nothing, Iggy,” you mumbled, having enough strength to turn over onto your side. You curled in on yourself.

“That’s bullshit!” Gladio’s enraged voice made you flinch, but you made no move to look at him. “It’s him, isn’t it?”

You were up like a shot, glaring at the Amicitia. You wanted to say something,  _ anything _ , but couldn’t find your voice.

“Stop acting like a lovesick schoolgirl, (Y/n),” the Shield snarled. You felt the rest of your strength leave your body as you collapsed onto your back, silent tears dripping from your eyes as you stared at the ceiling.

“Gladio, that’s enough,” Cindy butt in, coming to stand between you and the Shield. Ignis quickly pulled the mountain of a man out of the small room, and through the door you could hear Gladio shouting and Ignis trying to calm him.

“(Y/n), I’m sorry. I didn’t know--” Her pale green eyes went wide at your prone body being racked by something unknown. “(Y/n! (Y/n)! Please, calm down!”

“(Y/n)!”

***

Prompto walked into Hammerhead, grimacing at the feel of daemon blood soaking his clothes and hair.

“Yuck,” he hissed, shaking the gore from his skin as best he could. It was the feeling of eyes on him that made him freeze. Looking around, he saw Ignis and Gladio talking with Cindy. Joy spread throughout his being and he rushed to his friends, expecting them to at least give him a wave when he approached. But they didn’t.

The somber mood surrounding the three instantly dampened his own mood, and his smile morphed into a frown.

“What’s wrong?” he asked them, brows furrowed. At first, no one said anything, then Ignis’s hand came to rest on his shoulder.

“It’s… It’s about (Y/n), Prompto,” Ignis finally said. “She’s not … she’s not doing well. I don’t know what happened between you two before you left, but it affected her severely. Gladio and I were called here a few weeks ago, and she has only gotten worse in that time.”

Blue-violet hues went wide in shock as they turned to Cindy, expecting her to deny everything. And when she didn’t, the blond was off, racing through the outpost and into the small home you shared with the mechanic.

“(Y/n)?!” The door swung back on its hinges, hitting the wall as he burst into your room. He was at your side immediately, taking in the state you were in.

You had grown deathly pale since he had left and your breathing came unevenly. With sunken cheeks combined with how pale you were, you looked more like a corpse than a living human. But he knew you were alive, at least somewhat, by the rattling that sounded in your chest whenever you took a breath.

“I’m sorry…”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not really satisfied with this ending, but I couldn’t think of a way for it to continue. Sorry, guys. I know that one of the worst things as a reader is having a sub-par ending.


End file.
